


巴风特的献礼

by TokyoIsHot (sj503841764)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj503841764/pseuds/TokyoIsHot
Summary: 为爽而爽，OOC，被召唤的邪恶魔物研磨X他的食物和祭品黑尾。没有后续。





	巴风特的献礼

**Author's Note:**

> 写的时候一直在听gorgoroth，satyricon和The Sins of Thy Beloved。

特别的日子来了。  
妈妈的仆从走进他的房间，为他梳洗打扮。他全身上下都被搓洗了一遍，除了他睡觉时被枕头压出来的黑色鸟窝头依然坚挺外，黑尾铁朗甚至觉得自己被搓掉了一层皮。他甚至有一种错觉，自己的个人特点几乎要在这次过于强硬的清洁中被洗濯殆尽了。接着，他们给他穿上了鲜红的长袍，比血的颜色更亮，胸前交织着白色的结纹。黑尾由此得知：特别的日子来了。妈妈曾说过，他就是为这一天而出生的。  
他几乎没触碰过几次妈妈。妈妈总是遥不可及的。偶尔几次黑尾远远看见她，她都穿着同样鲜亮的红色长袍、被人群簇拥着、被祈祷和跪拜包围着。他不熟悉她，但他渴望熟悉她。他也希望被妈妈认同，被妈妈爱。他在无数个日日夜夜里期待着这一天的到来，期待着妈妈可以握着他的手，像他渴求的那样抚摸着他的头发、说一句“铁朗，你做得很棒”的日子。  
所以他没有感到痛苦，甚至更加雀跃。他跟着那两个仆从走进大祈祷厅，在那儿，妈妈站着。她依旧穿着那身鲜红色的长袍，和黑尾身上的一模一样。她对着黑尾招了招手。黑尾挣开了那两个仆从，几乎是雀跃地小跑到了妈妈身边。妈妈向他伸出了手，而他握住了那只手。他的心跳不自觉地加快，可他什么都没说，只是稍稍低下了头掩盖泛红的耳根。妈妈的手是冰冷的，柔软的，细腻的，却又紧紧地缠住了他的，就好像蛇一样。  
妈妈带着他向地下墓穴走去。他们手拉着手，一同走过那些坚硬的石板道和潮湿的泥土墙壁。  
“你做得很好哦，铁朗。”  
妈妈的声音柔柔的，在地道里回荡。12岁的男孩只点了点头，用力地“嗯”了一声。那黑发的男孩实际上不善言辞——几乎没有人会和他说话，他也没有朋友。但他还是这样生存下来了——实际上，他也从未期求过更多。他比任何人都期待这一天的来临。这个特别的日子，他将献出一切的日子。  
他是祭品。他是处子，也是神妓。  
妈妈带着他走近了祭坛。那时一滩无底深水，静静盘踞在幽暗洞穴之中，水面在金红色的火把下闪烁出几丝涟漪。那椭圆形的小谭并不大，黑尾抬眼就能看到它的边缘。可它如此幽深、如此黑暗，几乎要吞噬黑尾的灵魂。他不自觉地腿软，本能地不愿靠近，而妈妈半推半拉地将他拉到了祭坛之上，就在潭水的边缘。  
“好孩子。”她说。  
她抓起被她牵了一路的小手，实际上那只手如今已经变得汗涔涔的，而黑尾的表情混合着恐惧和期翼。他还不知道自己将面临什么，只知道这是他将展示自己所有价值的时刻。黑尾看着妈妈念叨了些什么，他听不懂的、难以发音的语言。接着，她高高举起了他的手——而这时，他也看见了她另一只手里拿着的漆黑匕首。他看着她，高高举起了那把匕首，接着将那把匕首扎进了他的手心里。当他痛得惨叫起来的时候，他眼前的光景好像拉长了；那把刀一点、一点刺穿他的皮肉、他的筋骨，没入进去接着穿透，难以形容的剧痛让他死命地想收回手，可妈妈的手好像钢铁制成的，紧紧地钳着他。太痛了，他跪倒在地上，眼泪和鼻水一起流了出来。  
“啊啊……啊啊啊啊啊——”  
接着，妈妈又同样迅猛地将那柄光滑而锋锐无比的匕首拔了出来。鲜血几乎是喷涌而出，从他颤抖着的手心中的伤口里，一股脑儿地冒了出来，咚、咚的流进了水潭里。黑尾跪着，痛得双眼模糊。妈妈一直在他旁边耳语着，鼓励着。她一直说：“你是有用的孩子。你是乖孩子。把你的生命献出来，来世便能幸福。”  
原本无色的潭水被染上了鲜红的涟漪。黑尾看着自己的血在水中如玫瑰般扩散。接着，什么东西过来了。什么东西，在水下游动着，黑尾看不清，他的腿发软，他太恐惧了，他不知道即将会发生什么。在水下的东西搅动着他的血花，离他越来越近……他大口喘息着，嘴里满是眼泪的咸涩味。  
那“东西”从水底猛地蹿了上来。黑尾看清了，那些是鲜红色的、细细的肉，蚯蚓般的长触手，从谭底，顺着他下滴的鲜血缠住了他流血的手。妈妈松开了他，那些蠕动扭曲的红肉触手钻进了他手心里的伤口。  
会被吃掉。  
那些红色的血肉，无定型的蠕动，从潭水中升起，一大团又一大团的肉，缠上了他的全身，沉重，黏滑，从他的袍子领口钻了进去，覆盖着他的皮肤。黑尾的脑中只有“会被吃掉”这唯一的恐惧。那些肉缠绕着他的手腕让他全身发麻，混身湿漉漉，冰凉。手上的伤口钻心的痛，那些肉正在往里钻着，他满身冷汗，已经快无知觉。原来这就是祭祀，原来他只是要被这怪物吃掉的祭品。  
年幼的黑尾被红色的肉包裹着，大腿却不自觉地抽搐起来。不痛。他翻着白眼。不痛。长袍下的小鸡鸡也在发痛。  
他猛地一颤。他感觉到自己的小鸡鸡抽搐着，往外射了些什么东西了。好像尿尿一样的感觉，却有一种烧红了的喜悦从腰际升起，太强烈的快感直冲他的脑门，让他不禁大喊出声。  
他感觉自己要死了。  
妈妈站在远处看着他。她吟诵着祷词——也许是咒文。而他被那些血红色的触手包裹着，动弹不得。那些污秽的、可憎的肉块。而黑尾还未来得及怨恨，却突然感觉身上一轻，那些肉块从他身上脱离、凝聚。失去了支撑的他几乎向后倒去，感觉自己神志不清。他失去了太多的血，近乎昏迷。  
而那些肉块，蠕动凝聚着，最后成了一个人类的形体。一个纤细、瘦弱的孩子，从那团肉里探出了头。黑尾看着它，不自觉地被那双金色的大眼睛吸引。细细的瞳孔，冰冷，无机，毫无人类的感情，却又致命的迷人。  
它也生着一头黑发，皮肤苍白，骨骼纤细，雌雄莫辨。那不是人类，黑尾心中清楚，那只是一副人类的皮囊，里面装着的是那些谭水里升上来的血肉。那双金色的眼睛一动不动地盯着黑尾，黑尾感觉自己好像被蛇注视着的老鼠。  
它的嘴角动了动，微笑了。  
黑尾惊恐地看着“它”。  
它张开了嘴，低而轻的声音从他的喉咙里冒出：  
“妈妈。”  
“啊啊、啊啊啊……”黑尾呻吟着。  
缠绕他的所有红色的血肉一起消失不见了。黑尾向后倒去，可那比他矮小了一个头的纤细的生物抱住了他。余光中，黑尾看见自己的妈妈走了过来。她站在那有一双金瞳的东西面前，细声问道：“您的名字是？”  
它低声回答道：“孤爪。研磨。”  
它指着面前的黑尾，又问道：“他呢？”  
“他叫黑尾铁朗。”妈妈代替他回答了。  
它点了点头，发出了恍惚的声音：  
“黑的血肉，很美味……”  
“吃掉他吧，他就是为了你专门培育的祭品。”  
它露出一个恍惚的微笑。轻轻舔了舔黑尾手上还在冒血的伤口，用舌头卷走了血沫。“很好吃。”  
“当然，你可以对他做任何事。他是你的。”妈妈微笑着，把他送给了这个怪物。黑尾大口喘着气。盯着黑暗的洞穴。原来这就是祭祀，原来这就是祭品。他得到的不是爱，而是未来作为食物的无尽的痛苦。  
而那名叫研磨的怪物——  
总有一天会完全吃光他。  
-  
从那之后，黑尾的任务便成了侍奉研磨，侍奉那从无底深潭中升起的污秽之物。他是被他们培育而出的祭品，他需要时刻将这一点铭记于心——否则，他就会不自觉地把研磨当做是自己的朋友。  
事实上，那天在饥饿被满足后，研磨迅速拥有了人类的理智。妈妈带着奄奄一息的他和研磨，一起走了上去，回到了村落里。妈妈也给研磨穿上了胸前有白色花纹的红色长袍，就和她身上的一样。它——看起来就和人类一模一样。它有着一头稍长的黑发，巨大的金色眼睛，纤细的少年身体。村落里的人没一个胆敢直视它，因为他们都知道它是大祭司从黑水中召唤而来的污秽怪物。这怪物将会给他们带来胜利，但它无论如何都不是人类，不是他们的一员。  
研磨不在意。他冷静，理智，也不喜欢人类。人类有求于他，人类为他提供食物，仅此而已。黑尾总是形影不离地跟着研磨，以便自己随时被对方享用。他看着研磨一个人下棋，一个人玩玩具屋，一个人伸展血肉——为五年后的那天做准备。时间久了，他几乎要把那个一言不发的男孩当做人类了。  
他认为研磨很寂寞，也许就像他觉得自己很寂寞一样。这是一种人类特有的错觉，他软弱的共情心呼唤着他再靠近研磨一点，靠近将要吃掉他的东西……但黑尾克制不了这种在意。他一天天观察着研磨，观察着那个有着人类面貌的怪物用极快的速度学会人类世界中的所有事物。有一天，研磨拿着长长的羊皮纸画出了许多格子和规则，然后拿着他自己打磨出来的20面黄铜骰子自己玩起来的时候，黑尾终于忍不住搭话了。  
“这是什么？”他怯懦地发出声音。  
怪物充耳不闻，依旧集中在面前的羊皮纸上，咔哒哒，扔下金属骰子。黑尾因为这次挫折几乎想要放弃对话，但他最后还是又怯生生地重复了一句：“……这，这个是什么？”  
研磨抬起头看着他，原本毫无感情的眼睛里染上了一丝讶异。他轻轻点了点头，回答道：“这是我自己做的游戏。”  
黑尾不知道研磨心中想的是‘原来他会说话’，他只是一心绞尽脑汁想和研磨说上话，想和研磨一起玩。他问：“我也能一块玩吗？”  
研磨看着他，过了许久，终于点了点头。  
黑尾得以加入研磨的游戏里。研磨大多数时候——饱足而清醒的时候——是最好的玩伴。他那样聪明，敏锐，那种敏锐是黑尾无法想象的——他无法想象研磨究竟怎么把两件看似完全无关的事用精妙的逻辑的能力缜密又精细地联系在一起。每每研磨向他讲述他思考的整体思路时，黑尾都会为其惊叹不已、甚至为之沉迷。研磨比人类更像人类，也比怪物更像怪物。也好，他们两个孩子，两个少年，一个是被人恐惧着的，另一个是被人鄙夷着的。没有朋友，没有玩伴，没有人会和他们说话，但他们可以互相和对方说话——研磨和他，小黑说话。除了饥饿之时，研磨与人类无差。  
他们会一起在村落外混合着松针的黑色泥土上奔跑，就在幽邃的深黑松林中。研磨不爱奔跑，奔跑对他而言是必须要全心模拟出的人类动作，对他而言这疲劳而无意义。但黑尾喜欢跑动，和研磨在一起的时候，仿佛就会感到自由与愉快，甚至连要给研磨喂食这件事都会被他暂时抛在了脑后。也许因为他本就没什么留恋的东西，也许因为他并不怕死。他们一起跑过村落，偷偷跑进地下墓穴跑到研磨降临的祭坛，如果黑尾问，研磨也许会讲一些关于他自己的事。他们也会跑进藏书阁，一待就是一整天。没人过问他们的生活。很快乐。而因为是祭品的关系，黑尾自己的伙食比起以前更好了。他能吃好多好多的鱼，他和研磨，也会偶尔走近小溪自己捕鱼。  
一切都很美好，一切都很平静。黑尾甚至会认为这就是理想生活了。这种平静持续着，直到研磨饥饿时。  
它的眼睛，会金得发光。它平日里清明会转变成严重的欲望。无比强烈的恍惚与欲望，直愣愣地盯着黑尾，让黑尾想逃。黑尾看着这样的研磨，那一日恐怖的记忆就再一次浮上心头。他看着研磨靠近了他，头软软地搭着他的肩膀；接着，它会微微张开嘴，咬破黑尾的脖子，而那些血肉的小管，会从它的舌下探出，插入他脖子上冒血的伤口。可黑尾无从选择，这就是他的命运。  
而甚至，被研磨食用时，会有一种奇异的快感从脊椎流过。黑尾不知道那是什么，每次被吃时，酸而甜的快感会从脖子流向腰际，流向胯下的那个地方，乳头和阴茎仿佛都会勃起，而随着疼痛和生命力流逝，他的身体会抽搐起来，本能的想要逃离——而研磨不会让他逃离，它会用杀死他的力度抓住他，接着完成进食。完成仪式。每一次，他的袍子上会沾满血，也会喷满精液。他觉得自己像是爱上了痛苦。如今他甚至会拿着小刀，在自己已伤痕累累的脖子上割出一个小口，方便研磨饮下他的鲜血。研磨很喜欢他这样做。  
黑尾在因为失血过多导致的视野模糊中如是想：自己就这样死掉，好像也不错。  
-  
这样的日子持续了一年。所有人都以为黑尾没过几天就会被完全杀死吃掉，但他奇迹般地依然活着，虽然比过去削瘦、虚弱了许多。这也许得归功于研磨。事实上，研磨的食欲并不强。黑尾知道，每一次研磨用失去理智的眼神看着他时，都是它饿到了极限的时候。也许研磨不想杀死他。  
而持续了一年的生活也将发生变化。  
研磨已经几乎得知了人类的一切，所以到了他该离开这片无人知晓的土地的时间了。黑尾所奉献出的一切都是为了最终目的，那场距今还有四年的加冕礼。再过四年，如今11岁、未来15岁的王储影山飞雄就要迎来他的加冕礼。那场加冕礼就是招来研磨的目的，研磨要在那一天混入人群中，杀死那位新王。这是妈妈的期望，所有跪拜她的人的愿望。黑尾是这终极目的的牺牲品。如今，研磨已经能安然混入人群之中了——而作为愿望的回应，他现在要离开这片诅咒的土地，混入人群中，以便在加冕礼那天离影山近一点、更近一点。  
两个少年脱下来血色长袍，换上似乎是外面世界的孩子们会穿的衣服。白色的汗衫，深棕色的长裤和皮靴。临行时，黑尾的同族都聚集在一起为他们送行。他们都穿着黑色的罩袍，蒙着脸，站在路边窃窃私语。黑尾不敢看他们，而研磨忽视了他们。污秽妖物将和他的食物一同踏上旅行。  
这是命运吗？  
踏出了那片森林后，黑尾才忍不住回头看向他生活了一辈子的地方，他作为祭品的一生。这篇森林鬼影森森，邪恶的雾气四处飘摇。事实上，根本没有人对他抱有任何期望，也没人给他布置任何任务——所以，这就是他的命运了？  
走在他身边的研磨似乎察觉到了他的心情。它突然开口说道：“当我们彻底离开这里以后，你就走吧，黑。”  
“什么？”  
黑尾惊讶地扭头，而研磨目不转睛地看着前方。  
“我说，一会，你可以随意离开，藏在城市里，随便做点什么都可以。”  
“你……你厌倦了我的血肉吗？”  
研磨低下头，嗤笑了一声。  
“你不想要自由吗，黑？”  
“可你怎么办呢？”  
“那里就是人类世界了。我甚至可以把他们全杀光。”  
“不，”黑尾喃喃道：“不……如果你杀了人，就有可能会被他们世界里的神锋队发现。你被发现，然后他们会杀死你。”  
“那是我的事情，和黑无关。”怪物的声音很冷淡。  
“不。我的生命是你的东西，所以……你的生命就是我的生命。”  
“你难道不想活下去吗？我可是给了你自由，知道多少人类想要从这种命运中逃离吗？”  
“研磨，一直以来……接受这种命运就是我唯一的价值。”黑尾盯着远处的人类村庄出神。“所以让我继续陪着你吧。直到有一天……”  
直到你杀死我的那一天。黑尾没有说出口。有时他会在脑中幻想那一天的来临，然后不自觉地沉溺入想象中的死亡的快感里。凡人必死，如果被研磨杀死，则是所有死法中最幸福美丽的一种。  
“等你真正接触到人类世界，你就会明白，黑。”研磨摇了摇头。“你当然可以陪着我，但要记得，只要你在我身边一天，便会离死亡更近一分。我会继续渴求你的鲜血，因为就是你的鲜血将我锁在这个世界。”  
它转了过来，变成一条细线的兽瞳紧紧盯着黑尾，惊心的邪恶从中迸发出来。它露出了一个笑容。“你会恐惧的，总有一天，你会想要逃离，而我会再给你一次机会，黑。”  
黑尾在那眼神下混身僵硬，被死亡的恐惧紧紧定住了身体。但他还是不卑不亢地直视他的眼睛。他说：  
“好啊，研磨。杀死我试试吧。”


End file.
